Citrine orange
by Soul-Even
Summary: Summary: The citrine stone told to be the merchant stone or the stone of success or so many believe, one unsuccessful lone quartz abandoned on earth after the gem war was left in the Beta Kindergarten to never know his purpose now lies in wait till one comes to give him reason or meaning.


Disclaimer:Heeellllloooooo everybody Soul-Even here with my first ever fan fic i would like to say that if your reading and find a problem comment and if you would like something in the story to change comment i won't dismiss your criticism as long as its not hurtful comments I do not own Steven universe or anything else except for my character and his weapon

Summary: The citrine stone told to be the merchant stone or the stone of success or so many believe, one unsuccessful lone quartz abandoned on earth after the gem war was left in the Beta Kindergarten to never know his purpose now lies in wait till one comes to give him reason or meaning.

" hey " Human/Gem talking

" _hey_ " Human/Gem thinking

" **hey** " Fusion/Diamond talking

" **_hey_** " Fusion/Diamond talking

{ hey } Flashbacks

 **CHAPTER ONE:** **A A** **nomaly Arises**

Deep in a dessert looking terrain there is a canyon called the beta kindergarten with empty holes of varying shapes and sizes in the walls, but all the holes had one thing in common they vaguely resembled human like figures but there were two special holes one was bigger then all the others and the other that was right above the larger then average hole was a hole with a injector next to it but the special thing about this hole was that there was still something in there a gem a beautiful goldish-orange color with sharp cuts in a circular shape lying there deep with in the hole this gem was called citrine it had been here for years left here after the war because it did not manifest a physical form so it was thought defective so left as the home world gems fled from earth and the diamonds launch there final attack on the rebellion corruption, turning most of the gems into mindless monsters except for a few the one gem responsible for this was one rose quartz who saved three gems. but I'm getting off track back to the glowing citrine gem wait the glowing wha-

 **AT THE BIG DONUT**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! this can't be happening this has to be a dream "cried Steven as he stared at a empty freezer " Lars Lars please tell me I'm dreaming! "Steven said as he hugged a lanky teen with autumn brown hair from behind "Get off me man I'm stoking here" Lars said as he walked away leaving Steven to fall face flat " sorry Steven I guess they stopped making them " Sadie a short blonde said from behind the counter Steven turned around in shock "stopped making them why in the world would they stop making cookie cats there only the most scrumptious and delicious ice cream sandwich ever made DON'T THEY HAVE LAWS FOR THIS "Steven yelled falling to his knees arms spread as lars walked past him" tough bits man nobody buys them anymore I guess they couldn't compete with lion lickers" lars said as he continued to stock shelves "augh not lion lickers nobody likes them they don't even look like lions kids these days ill tell ya what "Steven sighed putting his hands on his hips shaking his head "well if you miss your wimpy ice cream so much why don't you make some with your magic belly button" lars said in a snarky tone "that's not how it works Lars "Steven said as he lifted his shirt checking on his gem " right? " he said " oh sweet cookie cats your crunchy cookie outside, your icy creamy insides you were to good for this world " Steven said as he drew a cat face on the glass of the display freezer and kissed it " ugghhh Steven do you want to take the freezer with you" Sadie said looking slightly creeped out as lars leaned over to look with the same expression Steven who was now hugging the cookie cat freezer while pouting nodded.

 **BACK AT THE BETA KINDERGARTEN**

As the glowed it began to let out a white light that seem to be making a shape as it begin to form the shape looked vicious it was like a creature on all fours with a mane and a tail covered in spikes and red eyes the creature that stood over 20 feet tall let out a vicious roar that was heard for miles it seemed like the mysterious creature was about to form but right before it did the creature still covered in the white light shrunk down to a more human like form as the light wore off the form a figure covered in the shadows all that could be seen of it was its amber glowing eyes as the figure looked around it spotted a giant creature almost 15 feet long its body looked split in half between two colors its top half was black and its bottom half was green but it looked like gems it had many legs and it had a mane of white fur that puffed from the nape of its neck and a eye inside its mouth as the figure looked at the it said " what happen to you " in male neutral tone of voice indicating the figure was a male as soon as he said this though the creature snapped its head at him and let out a screech which seem to have summoned the creatures children who looked just like there mom except they had no fur " what sector are you from which diamond do you serve" the figure said in the same tone just before the creature screeched again and all her children went to attack "assessing situation, retreating best option " the figure said as a light flashed and all the creatures stopped as the light down the figure was gone and off in the distant sky a loud caw was heard the creature not wanting its pray to get away let out another screech and then dived into the ground after its new and next meal.

 **AT BEACH CITY**

As Steven left the store heading home he now had the cookie cat freezer tied to his back humming a tune on his way there making his way up the hill and to his front door opening it he said " hey guys you won't believe that-" and he was cut off as a centipede like black and green creature with its eye in its mouth pounced on him snapping its razor sharp maws at his face as he held it back screaming closing his eyes the creature was then suddenly wrapped in a whip that was embedded with purple jewels Steven not knowing what's going on peaked out of one eye to see amethyst a purple skinned girl about the same sizes as Steven with white hair and a bang covering one of her eyes holding the creature back with her whip she then says " sup Steven " as she tugs the creature back flinging it over her shoulder Steven eyes wondered over to see pearl a tall thin pale gem with tannish brown hair that was up in one spike fighting off four of the black and green creatures in a elegant fashion with her teal blue spear as she fought them Stevens eyes followed one creature that was sent flying from pearls attack into another gems hands this gem was garnet who was a dark skinned gem that had black hair that was a afro shaped in a cube she also wore a visor over her eyes and was taller then all the other gems as garnet caught the centipede like creature in her gauntlet covered hands she gave it a knee to its back then threw it at another creature that was coming towards her punching two other creatures she grabbed the last one and ripped it in half letting go of it the creature went up in smoke leaving no trace that it was there. Stevens eyes ventured back over the house as he watched amethyst chase one creature towards a wall and pearl tug one of the creatures from under the coffee table " awesome what are these things" Steven said as he watched another creature walk past him placing his new freezer down on the cushion next to him "sorry Steven we'll get these cenibeetles out of your room I think they were trying to get into the temple " pearl said as she finally grabbed the cenibeetle from under the coffee table hugging it to her chest " yeah you don't have to get rid of them there really cool" Steven said as the cenibeetle in pearls grip struggled to get out of her grip it puked up a green liquid like substances that begin to melt the floor leaving a big hole in it "umm you guys these things don't have gems " amethyst said as she inspected a cloud of smoke that was made by a recently defeated cenibeetle while picking her nose " that means there must be a mother near by " garnet said as another cenibeetle reared up next to her with a screech as she gave it a straight right jab with her gauntlet " we should probably find it before anyone gets hurt" pearl said still holding the struggling cenibeetle " oooh ooh ooh can I come can I can I" Steven said as he looked back at pearl and then garnet and back again "Steven until you can control the powers in your gem we'll take care of protecting humanity ok?" pearl said in a calm but kind tone as she snapped the neck of the cenibeetle she had been holding dropping it once the deed was done " aww man" Steven said as he looked down in sadness looking back up he notice something" hey get out of there go on shoo shoo" Steven said as he ran over to the fridge shooing away a cenibeetle that had been going through it " aww he got into everything" Steven said as he look through the fridge the cenibeetle that had just gone through fridge was stopped from leaving the scene as garnet stepped in front of it cracking her knuckles" not cool " Steven yelled back at the cenibeetle just as it was sent flying across the room hitting the wall and going poof like all the other defeated cenibeetle. Steven who looked back at the fridge notice something in the freezer looking at it his eyes seem to have gained stars as he stared at what he saw" no way it can't be " as he pulled out a pink small package with a picture of a cat on the front "wh-where did you get these I thought they stopped making them" Steven said as he look up to her with a awed expression "well we heard that to and since there your favorite-" pearl said before being interrupted "we went out and stole a bunch " amethyst said as she jumped on the counter " I went back and paid for them " pearl said as she put her hands on her hips "the whole thing was my idea " garnet said as she made her gauntlets disappear " it was everyone's idea" amethyst said as she looked at garnet "not really" garnet said in her same neutral tone "all that matters is that Steven is happy " pearl said with her eyes closed and her arms crossed as Steven out of no where begins to sing the cookie cat theme song doing a dance as he finished singing amethyst and pearl begin to laugh or in pearls case giggle as garnet applauded " I can't believe you did this I'm goanna save these forever, right after I eat this one" Steven said as he unwrapped and then bit into the cookie cat as he chewed Steven hummed in satisfaction " oh so good I like to eat the ears first " Steven said as he was ignorant to the pink glow his gem was making " ugh Steven " amethyst said as she pointed towards his stomach " huh my gem " Steven said in suprize"quick try and summon your weapon " amethyst said as the other gems looked on " I don't know how " Steven said as the glow from his gem started to go down he hopped from foot to foot still holding his ice cream in one hand and his head in the other "quick it's fading" Steven cried in urgency "calm down Steven breathe don't force it " pearl said as Steven gave her look that reminded the gems{ the narrator } of constipation "yeah and try not to poop yourself either " amethyst said with a smirk "please don't " garnet said just as his gem finally stopped glowing. "aaaagh I was really close that time, can one of you just explain how to summon a weapon " Steven said just before pearl offered to first each gem took there turn trying to teach Steven using different methods pearls was to work hard and amethysts was to not try at all garnets method was the most confusing as he was to link with his powers spiritually and Steven seemed not to be able to use any of these methods so he decided to try and recreate the scene that caused his gem to glow as he finished the scene and it didn't work Steven said " maybe I'm not a real crystal gem" pearl gave a look of comfort getting to Stevens height and putting a hand on his shoulder "don't be silly Steven of course you are" pearl said amethyst wanting to help added "and you fun to have around even if your gem is useless " earning a growl from pearl" I mean your one of us Steven we're not the crystal gems without you" earning a nod from garnet" yeah even if I don't have powers I still have cookie cat " Steven said savoring another bite of the ice cream sandwich as Steven was enjoying another bite of the cookie cat he once again failed to notice his gem glow as a shield pink in color with a swirl design leading to a triangle in the middle was projected from his gem all the gems gasped with shocked expressions as pearl whispered" Steven it's a shield " hearing this Steven opened his eyes " oh what I get a shield oooh yeah " Steven jumped with joy unknowingly causing the shield to be sent around the house like a deadly Frisbee finally stopping when it hit the tv in Stevens room causing amethyst to laugh" wha cookie cat, I summon my weapon from eating ice cream" Steven yelled as he held up the frozen treat like a trophy "what's in these things?" pearl asked no one as she stared at the back of the rapper of the ice cream just before a rumble was heard followed by a loud Caw " what was that?" Steven asked just as all the gems went outside to check things out "its the mother" garnet said just before jumping up the cliff after the mother of the cenibeetles that was climbing towards the light house on top of a hill "stay in the house Steven " pearl said as her and amethyst got ready to help garnet" no way I'm coming to" Steven said as he grabbed all of his cookie cats some extension cords and his new freezer. As garnet got ready to do combat with the mother of the cenibeetle she noticed its attention was not on her but to the sky as it

searched for something looking up as well she noticed the sky was empty just as she came to that conclusion so did the beast as it seemed let out a angry screech and its white mane got spikier garnet not caring jumped up and gave the creature a punch with out her gauntlets to get it's attention moving its head only from the hit the creature looked and noticed her climbing down and after her garnet hoped down the hill on to the house then to the beach as the beast gave chase the other gems jumped down right after the beast past them landing on garnets side all the gems got prepared as the beast stared at them its mouth which held its eye then began to shoot green acid out of its mouth making the gems scatter to dodge the mother of the cenibeetles mouth still dripping with the acid looked around for the three gems finding them hidden behind a buried stone hand it began to shoot a endless stream of the green deadly acid that began to melt the stone hand slowly "we could really use Steven shield right about now" amethyst yelled just as a stream of acid seemed to break through and start to fall in front of her. The beast was then hit in the side of the face with a rock causing it to stop shooting its acid and look at what had hit it showing Steven who was holding his cookie cat fridge which he slammed down next to him " HEY, leave them alone " Steven yelled at the beast as all the gems looked at him in shock " Steven no!!!! " all the gems yelled "cookie cat crystal combo powers ACTIVATE!!" Steven yelled as he bit into the ice cream sandwich the beast moved towards Steven rearing up the first 8 feet of its body as Steven chewed and chewed he waited for his gem to activate but noticed it wasn't working "uh oh" Steven said just before picking up his mini freezer and running from the large mouth of the beast that tried to bite him Steven screamed as the monster gave chase putting the fridge down he gave it a freighted look " we need to save Steven" pearl said ducking as the beast swung its pincer like tail at them "can we save our selves first" amethyst said as they all were still ducked behind the now fingerless slightly melted stone hand looking at his last two cookie cats" good by my friends" Steven said as he ate all of his frozen treats Stevens stomach gave a rumble "why isn't it working?" Steven asked no one as the mother of the cenibeetles reared up for another strike spraying acid towards Steven he jumped to the side while monster kept the other gems occupied by its snapping tail "Steven" garnet yelled as she held the two from snapping her in half Steven looked up and noticed something terrible the cookie cat mini freezer had been hit by that last acid shot as it was mostly melted and letting off sparks as it was still plugged in "no no no no no no no no " Steven said as he looked his mini freezer with sadness "Cookie cat he's the pet for your tummy" Steven whispered as he put his head down the other gems were now occupied with acid shooting at the hand once again "cookie cat he's super duper YUMMY! "Steven yelled as he looked back at the huge cenibeetle with anger " cookie cat he left his family behind! "Steven yelled as he ran at the beast dragging his electrified mini freezer with him by its cord "COOKIE CAAT!!!" Steven yelled as he twirled the mini freezer above his head then threw it at the beast electrocuting it causing it to let out a scream as its body continued to be shocked with hundreds of volts"now available, no where" Steven whispered as he fell to his knees and just as the gems were about to leap in to action a Caw louder then all the others a something giant crashed into the shocked beast causing it to poof in a large cloud of smoke when the smoke finally cleared it showed a bird maybe a foot or two smaller then the mother of the cenibeetle it had black all over its back and its wings but its under side was white and orange on the birds back was a figure with gray hair with black ends and amber colored eyes the figure wore a gray short sleeved shirt that had fur for a color and a chain connecting the ends of the fur the figure wore black pants with orange stripes on the thighs and he wore metal shoes that looked like knight armor boots and around his neck was a gold band but the feature that had everyone shocked was what was on the figure stomach a gem (a/n pic of the character on my profile )as the new gem looked around the crystal gems were still in shock all of them fearing home world was already here all at once they jumped in front of Steven to act as his shield. "wow another gem why didn't you guys tell me he was here?" Steven asked as he looked at the new gem in awe as he watched him float off of the bird as it poofed away as well as the gem landed he seem to be staring at the gem of the cenibeetle mother it was a lime green with a black lined going around it that connected to a oval "because we didn't know either, go in the house Steven" pearl said as she pulled out her spear" wh-what why?" Steven asked as the gem had picked up the gem to inspect it he then looked over at them with a sharp gaze that caused Steven to flinch "just go! "pearl shouted as garnet and amethyst pulled out there weapons and got into a stance Steven to confused and scared to ask anymore question ran back towards the house causing the mysteries silent gem to watch as he ran making the other gems move in the way of his sight "who are you and what are you doing here!" yelled pearl she her hands harder on her spear" I am...


End file.
